Becoming Brothers Version 2
by AndroB
Summary: AU. Sirius and Narcissa NOT cousins! When Harry and Draco become brothers will they be able to face the challenges that follow? Or will they drive each other insane?
1. The Date

A/N: This story is AU. In it Sirius and Narcissa are **NOT** cousins. I repeat **NOT COUSINS!**I also wrote this pre-OOTP and therefore Blaise is my own creation.

"It's amazing!" I gasped in awe as if I were in a trance.

Immediately dropping the trunk in my hands, I ran to the middle of the enormous room, plopping down on a black, leather couch.

"You like?" the beaming man still in the doorway questioned, his face lighting up in shock, blown away by my reaction.

"Love," I corrected him dreamily.

He chuckled softly to himself and walked over to the couch, stealing the unoccupied seat beside me. "Good," he nodded, patting my back. " I'm glad. I wouldn't want you living in a house you hated."

I sighed with satisfaction, looking forward to the upcoming summer and school year. It was official: I never had to go back to the Dursleys. No selfish Dudley. No surly Aunt Marge. No nosy Aunt Petunia or bad-tempered Uncle Vernon. None of that over the summer.

Plus, at Christmas, I didn't _have_ to stay at Hogwarts. I could actually go home. And I don't mean "home" as in the Dursleys. "Home" as in _my_ home. The reason? That's simple. Sirius Black's name was cleared.

Though the explanation effortless, it didn't stop the situation from seeming so incredibly unbelievable. Everything still just felt like one big slow moving dream to me; one cold, splash of water, or harsh pinch on the arm, and I'd wake up with Sirius in hiding and Dudley desperately brewing up a plan to trick me.

Wow! I thought again, Fudge clearing his name _and_ a Dursley-Free summer. No way…No way is this real.

I can't count how many times I would wonder when I'd wake up back at the Dursleys'. But even through all the doubt, I was happier than I'd ever been.

Sirius lived in a gorgeous two-story home, complete with its very own outdoor pool. As my Godfather, he asked me to move in with him, an offer I couldn't deny. I now had two bedrooms with walk-in closets, or rather, _a_ walk in closet. You see, my bedrooms were right next to each other, connected by an enormous closet with two doors, one for each room.

Sure, the house was a little big for just the two of us, but, somehow, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there were more people moving in with Sirius and me. It wasn't that he'd actually done anything or said anything about it—it was just an odd feeling I had. The mystery ended one evening after dinner.

"Harry—may I speak to you a moment?" Sirius questioned as I headed towards my room.

" Erm.. Sure," I shrugged, following him into the living room and taking a seat on the leather couch that had been love at first sight.

Sirius took a seat across from me, on the opposite, identical couch, most likely to maintain eye contact with me as he spoke.

"I have something very important to tell you, Harry, something you need to be informed of, I expect you to be mature and honest" he began, " I'm going on a date tonight,"

" Oh, really! That's great, Sirius, I'm so happy for you! Let me guess, you need tips on how to act?" It was great that Sirius had already found someone.

It wasn't even that shocking to hear. Since he had his name cleared, Sirius cut his hair and purchased a whole new wardrobe, appearing quite handsome.

He shook his head." No, that's not it at all. I'm perfectly capable of preparing for dates,"

" Oh… Sorry" I muttered, but he went on without acknowledging the apology.

"You see, I dated this woman in my fifth year at Hogwarts, but she broke up with me in sixth year for someone else. She recently divorced, and wrote me about it. We've been writing each other for quite some time now. I feel like we are both falling in love all over again, so I'm expecting tonight to run smoothly. She has a son your age, and I want you to know that if all goes as planned… you'll be getting a mother as well as a brother,"

"Oh—that's—oh," was all I could say for awhile. A mother, in itself, was hard to comprehend—but a mother _and_ a brother—it was asking a lot.

" I haven't gone on the date yet, which is why I'm asking. I'm not making any life-altering decisions without your approval," Sirius assured me.

" What's her son's name? Does he go to Hogwarts, too?" I finally came up with something to say other than 'oh'.

" So you're okay with me asking this woman to marry me?" He changed the subject on me.

"It depends. Who is she and who is her son?" I smirked, switching the subject back to mine.

" Harry, I'm serious—"

" I know, it's your name, why would you remind me?" I joked lamely.

" Harry!" Sirius barked, beginning to fume from me acting uncooperative. He had, after all, expected me to act mature.

" I was just joking! I'm fine with this. You're a grown up—it's your life, I'm just your god-son,"

" But I might end up adopting you," he put in.

" I'd expected that" I shrugged, " And I'm okay with this. One hundred percent, I promise. It's going to be nice to finally have my own family."

On the inside, I was a little unsure, but who was I to deny Sirius of such a huge opportunity? He had a girlfriend—and if he wanted to marry her, why should I stand in the way? Besides, it might be fun to have a brother my age… I wonder what he's like… what's his name? Does he like Quiddich?

" Wonderful," Sirius beamed at my approval.

"So, really, who's the lucky woman?" I teased. My Godfather blushed.

" It's not official yet—remember, she _could _say no,"

"Who would say no to you?" I laughed, " Honestly, who is this woman who you have not told me the name of? That you dated at Hogwarts?"

" Blimey—look at the time! Well, I'm off to shower up and prepare for this evening. I plan on making a marvelous impression, you know," Sirius jumped up and hurried away, not even trying to answer my question.

What was going on? Sure, it was obvious someone would be moving in. And sure, I knew it would be a woman and her son. But who? Who was Sirius's girlfriend? Who was her son? Oh, this was going to bug me for eternity! Who was moving into Sirius' house? Who?

* * *

"Come again?" The normally deep, Hispanic-accented voice seemed to soften. 

The expression sounded to be a mixture of confusion and shock. I had expected a reaction like this from my friend. Actually, the reaction was _better_ than I'd expected. But I guess I couldn't really count that as his reaction because he had _no_ idea what I was talking about…

"My father is in an asylum," I tried again, crossing my fingers and bracing myself.

Nothing. Nothing but a heavy sigh from the other end of our Wiz-Phone connection. "What's an asylum?" he demanded irritably.

I chuckled, assuming the straight O student was joking. "Very funny, Blaise," I laughed. "Good one. This is your way of letting me know you're in shock, too, eh? I can't believe it, either--"

He angrily cut me off. "What's an asylum? Draco, what's going on? What are you rambling on about?" Blaise demanded.

He seriously didn't know what an asylum was? Of all four years that I've attended at Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini's marks have been above mine. _Always_ English wasn't even his first language and he _still_ beat me on every exam. He's probably like Granger and begins studying on the first day of school. But _now_ I knew a word that _he_ didn't!

"DRACO! Earth to Drake! Are you there?" Blaise cried out at my silence.

At 'Drake', I was ripped right out of my thoughts. "Drake?" I questioned dangerously.

"I knew that would work," Blaise replied smugly.

I growled. "Never call me that again," I told him sourly.

"Why? I think it's cute!" he joked playfully.

I felt my cheeks flush. "Cute? I'm officially disturbed. I might even vomit—Blaise, are you gay?" I shrieked, completely sure that my friend was blood red too.

"Wha--? No—no, no, no. I meant it'd be a cute nickname—you know—for a girlfriend to call you. I'm completely straight, honestly. I like—well, never mind that, you don't need to know _who_ I like, just that she's a _girl_," Blaise frantically explained.

I snickered. Blaise acting flustered was hilarious. Of course, I knew he was straight from the get-go, and I wanted to hear him suddenly panic. Yeah, I know. I'm cruel. Its just revenge for the fact that he doesn't know the word 'asylum'.

"Okay, really, Draco—what's this ordeal about your father?" My friend straightened up, ready for the explanation.

"Oh. That. He's mental," I stated in a bored tone.

"Sometimes I think my mum's crazy, too. Like this one time, she locked me in my room just because I threw mashed potatoes at the wall—I was only seven! Man, do I hate mashed--"

"No, Blaise, _literally_," I rolled my eyes, afraid of never being able to get it through his thick skull. Blaise is one of those people that I will never understand. He has a full head of black hair, and yet he's so incredibly blonde…

"What's literally?" he asked.

I wanted to scream! _This _is what I meant about blonde! He is _slow_ at catching on to things—and he beats me in school! I can't believe this! "MY. FATHERLITERALLY. WENT. CRAZY. DO. I. HAVE. TO. SPELL. IT. OUT. FOR. YOU?" I bellowed. I did this as if we were speaking different languages and I thought that separating each word into it's own sentence would make him understand.

"_Lucius_ is crazy?" he questioned uncertainly as if to say _I _was the crazy one.

"Blaise Zabini, am I speaking Spanish?" I asked sarcastically to prove my frustration.

It was two seconds later an epiphany washed over me. I was talking to a Hispanic! I should've mentioned a language _other_ than Spanish. I really need to consider that whole think before you speak thing.

"No," Blaise answered. "But maybe you _should_ speak Spanish. Then I'd understand you better. Yo no comprendo ingles," he laughed.

"Blaise—honestly—would you not switch to Spanish on me—I can't understand what you said!"

"Well, I can't understand what _you've_ been saying," he reasoned.

I sighed. How hard _was_ it to understand? My father went crazy because You-Know -Who wanted him to kill an old friend. I think his name was Fabrizio, and since he was a friend, my father backed out. That angered the Dark Lord, so he tortured and tortured him with the crucio curse until he had drained every last ounce of sanity from my father.

After that happened, Mum divorced him, and admitted him in an asylum at St. Mungos. Then it was basically over, and that's where my father was at this very moment.

_Knock. Knock._

"Draco can I come in?" Mum asked, cracking the door open a fraction of an inch.

"Hang on, Mum," I called, "Hey, Blaise, I have to go, okay? I'll re-explain matters later," I said, relieved to take a break.

"Okay, Adios."

"Good-Bye," I said, and the Wiz-phone clicked off as it always did when both people said 'bye'.

I invited Mum to come in, and was surprised to see her dressed up in a ruby-red dress with matching nails and lipstick. She was absolutely glowing. "Er…Going somewhere, Mum?" I asked, confused.

"Actually, that's why I came up here. I'm going to be gone for a couple of hours, are you going to be okay alone?"

"Mum, I'm fourteen, I'll be fine," I rolled my eyes. She is way too over-protective. " Where are you going, anyway?"

"Oh, just…a party…"She, blushed; giving away that it was a lie.

Where could she really be going? Was she—no. She wasn't dating already. Was she?

* * *

Sirius stood waiting in front of the limo, parked by the doors of Malfoy Manor. In his arms he held a beautiful bouquet of Narcissi flowers and an oversized chocolate frog. This was the night that, only a few months ago while in Askaban, he could only dream about. But now—now, he was experiencing the real thing. He felt like a foolish schoolboy on his first date, desperate for a kiss on the lips sealed with the assurance of a second date. It'd been forever since he took a woman on a date. It'd been even longer since he'd been on a date that meant the world to him. 

When she stepped outside in her stunning gown, a smile crept across his face. She was just as gorgeous as when he knew her; just as gorgeous as when they'd dated before. "Oh, Sirius!" Narcissa ran up to him, as he presented her the items he held.

"It's just like our first date! My favorite flowers and my favorite chocolate!" she smiled brilliantly, kissing his cheek and sliding her hand into his.

The driver of the limo opened the door for the two and together they slipped into the backseat. Sirius had made special reservations to an expensive restaurant, Italia.

" I love Italian," Narcissa giggled as the limo pulled forward, " It's one of my favorites,"

" Yes, I remembered," Sirius, recalled from their prior dates. He twiddled his thumbs in a childish way, suddenly taking interest in the black slushy carpet of the limo floor.

He couldn't help but feel so awkward—so—so unworthy to be in her presence. It was like when he attended Hogwarts and he would bump into a gang of preppy girls. He remembered the overwhelming feeling that always washed over him that was difficult to describe. The feeling that he didn't fit in—he had so many flaws, and they were perfect. He knew they'd make fun of him behind his back. It had been an uncomfortable feeling, and just like he had been beneath those preps, he was beneath Narcissa.

" Sirius," Narcissa whispered, noticing the nerves built up within her date.

" 'Cissa…." He heaved a pathetic sigh. " I can't do this—I mean look at you! Your stunningly beautiful, you lead a great life, and I don't understand—why? Why must you waste your time with someone like _me_?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

" Someone like _whom_?" She questioned lightly, knowing the answer, but checking, just in case what she thought he meant was wrong.

" A former _prisoner, _Narcissa, an up-to-nothing-good murderer," He spat, hating such a horrible reputation.

He knew it was foolish to feel like he did. Normally, he did not care that he'd been to prison, because he knew inside it wasn't his fault. Normally he'd stand tall and confident—but Narcissa meant the world to him. What if she wasn't over Lucius? What if she did not love him, and this was just a pity date? What did _she_ think about his criminal past?

Narcissa nodded, as she knew he'd been putting it to thought. How could he not? If she were put into the same situation, she had no doubt she'd feel the same way.

" Sirius, you're not a murderer," Her voice was barely above a whisper as she placed her hand under his chin, lightly lifting his head up so they met each other's eyes.

" But I _have_ been to prison," He stated, and she now noticed his eyes glistening with a glossy covering of unfallen tears. She'd never recalled him appearing so hopeless.

" And it wasn't your fault. You were found innocent, don't you remember?" She reasoned with him, her voice beginning to waver.

She starred up at the moon roof in an attempt to hold back her own tears. " I can't imagine what it's been like for you, Sirius. I know you still receive death glares even today, but I'm not like that. I wouldn't have bothered to look as stunning as you say I do if I thought you were a scumbag, or—I don't know, whatever it is you think I'm thinking. If it means anything, I think you look great,"

" Yet you broke up with me. How can you say I look great and go out with me without remembering that you broke up with me once before--"

" Of course, that would bother _me_, too. Yes, I understand," Narcissa, sighed, " That was the worst mistake of my life, Sirius. Dumping you. And over something so _stupid. _Just because your Christmas gift wasn't as fancy as Lucius's… I'm tremendously sorry. I caused you a lot of pain. I even caused myself a lot of pain, I caused us _both_ a lot of unneeded pain, "

" And how do I know you won't do it again? Cissa', I'm still not rich. I'm better off than I was—but--"

Sirius closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, and as he did so, he found her lips against his own. It started out very unsure, and light, but within seconds he deepened the kiss. His overwhelming ' beneath you' feeling seemed to melt away in that kiss, and he no longer felt like he'd bumped into a preppy high school girl that was ten leagues ahead of him. As the relief washed over him, he once again, like before they'd met face-to-face, knew that this was right.

"Ah, Narcissa, it's just been so long!" Sirius sighed as their dinner was served, and he'd completely recovered from his previous meltdown. Thinking about it now, he felt ashamed. What a horrible first impression. So much for flawless.

"Yes—forever. But I honestly want you to know that I always knew you were innocent," she sighed. "Again, I'm sorry I broke up with you in sixth year for Lucius…"

"Don't be. That part of your life is over now. I'm over it, too, er… well; I'm in the process, anyway. At least he'll never return. The bloke's in an asylum," Sirius paused. "He _was_ a bloke, correct?"

Narcissa giggled. "Yes, Divorcing him was the happiest moment of my life," she sighed, "I just wish I'd done that sooner… or better yet, never got involved with him in the first place. But then… I wouldn't have Draco, so…" She trailed off.

Sirius smiled, "Well, they say everything happens for a reason,"

" I suppose so," She replied, " I married Lucius so Draco could be in my life, he went crazy, you were proved innocent, and now I'm allowed to see you again,"

" It's odd, though—all that has happened, just lead up to us being here tonight,"

" Yes, maybe because…" Narcissa laughed bitterly, " Maybe because we're meant to be together,"

Sirius nodded, still smiling. He took Narcissa's small, recently- creamed hand in his big, calloused one, feeling light-headed and nervous. " 'Cissa?" he gulped, feeling that this was the right moment for what he was about to ask.

"Yes," she smiled warmly, looking deep into his eyes.

" 'Cissa—Narcissa--" He paused and inhaled a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

A/N: This story is AU. In it Sirius and Narcissa are **NOT** cousins. I repeat **NOT COUSINS!**I also wrote this pre-OOTP and therefore Blaise is my own creation. So please...reviews are great but if you're going to flame, please don't make it about Sirius and Narcissa being related because they're **NOT.**


	2. Finding Out

All night long, the only thing I could think about was Sirius' date. What if it didn't go well and he was rejected? Would he be heartbroken?

What if it did go well, but I hated my mum-to-be? What if she didn't like me? What if she treated me badly because I wasn't her real son? Most importantly, who was I speaking of when I said 'she'? And who was her son?

At some points of the night, I could have sworn that I'd go insane with all the unanswered questions. I paced my bedroom for hours before turning out the lights for a restless sleep…

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your new mum-to-be, and soon-to-be step-brother," Sirius beamed enthusiastically at the doorway.

He stepped aside to reveal an ugly woman with a permanent scowl on her face and black eyes. Her son, right behind her, appeared to have all the same hideous features of his mother.

As they stepped inside, thunder overhead clapped loudly, followed up by a bright flash of lightening. I gulped. That had to be a sign. And yet…the sudden weather change didn't seem to faze Sirius in the slightest.

"Sirius!" I hissed, pulling him aside. "It's raining!"

My Godfather furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, Harry, and your point?"

I couldn't believe how oblivious he was acting. "Just a moment ago before they came in, it was a cloudless, sunny day. Now, suddenly, once they've entered our house, it's raining hard, lightening, and thundering! Tell me that's not a sign."

"It's not a sign," Sirius shrugged casually.

My mouth dropped as the visitors gathered in the parlor, and Sirius dragged me in the room with them. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Angelica WickedEvil, and her son, Demon Jason," he announced proudly.

"Or D.J. for short," she added, kissing Sirius passionately.

The boy scowled, pulling his mum away. "MUM! How could you say '_or D.J_.'? You are losing your grip!"

He dangerously turned to me, and I backed away slowly in case he shot forward at me. "Listen, kid, it's _ONLY_ D.J., you hear? You will _NEVER EVER_ refer to me as Demon Jason. Or else. Got it?"

He held out a fist as if his words and threatening tone weren't enough. I nodded wondering what '_or else_' meant. Should I ask? Do I even _want _to know?

"Good," he spat, still glaring at me as if he didn't trust me.

"So…Harry Potter, are you?" Angelica drawled in a sickenly-fake tone. "How…lovely! Very delightful!"

She forced a short, cruel smile over her face that lasted a second—one blink, and you'd miss it. "Sirius, darling," she said, and only now, I noticed that she spoke in a voice that suggested her nostrils were plugged.

"Yes, babe?"

"My throat is so…dry…" she whined.

"I'll get us drinks," he hopped up and started for the kitchen.

"Get her nose medicine, too!" I called jokingly.

Sirius shot back around. "Harry!" he shouted, pointing a long, skinny finger my way.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Sorry. I thought she needed some!"

"You are not to say another word the rest of tonight. Upstairs—"

"Oh, Sirius! It's fine. No need to send him away! He just needs to…bond with us. We'll start now, while you get drinks…"

She laughed evilly. Sirius smiled in approval, turning back to his original direction. When Sirius was no doubt out of earshot, Angelica turned to me, eyes unusually red. "I hate you," she growled.

My stomach lurched. It was true! She was a fraud! I couldn't believe this! Sirius was in love with this evil lady? How could he? She'd probably make me quit Hogwarts and send me off somewhere to a horrible discipline school or something.

I gulped and backed away like I had with D.J. The woman chuckled, sprouting fangs suddenly now. "Harry Potter…" she laughed, "What an honor it is! To kill you!"

She flipped out her wand, pointing straight at my heart. I froze up, unable to move or react in any way. "Avada—"

"Aaaah!" I jolted awake, my heart pounding.

I took deep breaths over and over again. 'Calm down! It was just a dream. Just a nightmare…'

I was drenched in sweat, shaking. Could Sirius really love someone that mean? No—no—it's just my imagination running wild. Isn't it?

* * *

Following Mum's mysterious departure, I was left wondering if I should:

1)Dwell on where she had _really_ gone all dressed up

2)Call Blaise and re-explain for the thousandth time about Father's accident

3)Call Blaise and ask him if _he_ thought mum could be dating again

4)Do nothing. Just sit and stare at the ceiling and relax.

Choice D actually didn't sound so bad considering the circumstances. I'd already had my share of excitement for the summer. I hadn't had a dull moment in weeks.

I sighed, lying across my bed to analyze my night sky-enchanted ceiling. The starry background was so relaxing…

Of course, relaxation can only go so long before it turns into boredom. A half an hour was my limit. I'd actually resorted to counting the stars. I quickly sat up before I drifted to sleep. Sighing, I decided to choose option B or C; but which of the two, I hadn't yet figured out.

I picked up my wiz-phone and fastened the earpiece over my ear. "Blaise Zabini," I spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Just a moment and the connection will be complete…" a female voice replied.

After a few moments of listening to the newest Weird Sisters hit single, the music cut off and Blaise picked up.

" 'Sup?" he questioned.

"What's up is that I have two issues now. Mum left supposedly to attend a party, but she was not only overdressed, but gloating like some school-girl!" I exclaimed.

"Overdressed? What do you mean? You're supposed to dress nice for parties," Blaise pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine. She wasn't overdressed. Do you have to complicate everything in my life?"

"You're the one complicating matters! The only suspicious thing was that she was gloating, right? So why exaggerate?"

"Blaise, please! This is the last thing I need!" I whined

"What are you worried about?"

"Who said I was worried?" I spat, making it obvious that I was worried.

"No one did. I'm just good at reading you. You sound worried."

"You are the worst at reading people because I am in no way worried," I stated, more confidently that I thought was possible for a lie.

"Liar," Blaise accused. "C'mon, dude. You're my best bud. I know when something's up. And something is definitely up."

There was a long awkward silence. "Draco… what are you thinking about…?" Blaise pressed.

"Do…do you think…is it possible that Mum could be…I don't know…dating already?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's possible," Blaise answered. "Why? You don't want her dating?"

"Well…no. And especially not if she's doing it behind my back!"

"D-man! You need to relax!" Blaise chuckled. "What's wrong with a little harmless date? It's not like she's serious or anything!"

I allowed myself a fake laugh with his. "Yeah…she wouldn't be serious or anything…Father's not _dead_, she wouldn't…thanks, Blaise."

"No prob."

"Yeah…silly me…thinking she might be serious…" I said through gritted teeth, knowing that no matter how much I convinced Blaise he'd cured those thoughts, on the inside, they still gnawed at me.

Why did my mind keep telling me Mum was on a date? And not just a date, mind you—a serious one. One that could result in the one thing I would not stand for with Lucius still alive. Marriage.

I shivered, but then mentally kicked myself for it, knowing I was acting foolish. I had no proof that Mum had actually gone on a date, and even if she did—why was I worrying about marriage? One date wouldn't ever result in that!

"D-man? You still there?"

"Yeah…yeah…" I replied in a far away voice. "Hey, I have to go, okay?"

"But I thought you were gonna re-explain the whole ordeal about your father to me!" He pouted as if it were the biggest deal.

"No thanks—I'd rather not. I've got enough on my plate to handle. Besides you can read about it in the papers if you need to," I replied, yawning.

"Fine…bye."

"Bye."

I yawned again as I heard the connection click off.

Groggily, I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs, seeing as it was 6:30, late enough to be up. I could not sleep another wink. I figured I could get an early breakfast; maybe fix some for Sirius when he woke, just in case the date had been a disaster.

Imagine my surprise when I walked into the kitchen and saw him already up, dressed, and fixing an omelet while humming happily and merrily to himself.

"Sirius?" I questioned, shocked.

He glanced up and smiled. "Ah, Harry! Good morning! Didn't expect you up for a few more hours at least!" he said, way overly cheery for me to handle this early in the morning.

I'm guessing the date went well…oh, no…I could be doomed with a life with Angelica and D.J.! "Um…so…the date?" I questioned cautiously.

After all, maybe he was acting so cheery to cover up his sadness for a rejection. But then…it couldn't be that. He perked up even more at this mention of it. If that was even possible. She must be some woman…

"Ah, yes!" He grinned in a goofy way.

"Harry!" he began, grabbing my shoulders. "She said yes! Can you believe it? You are getting a mother!"

"Heh, heh…great…" I drawled.

"Oh, it's more than great! I never imagined I'd marry after Azkaban!" He sighed in a dreamy, satisfied manner.

My stomach lurched as a figure of D.J. flashed through my mind. I felt a sudden desire to convince him to change his mind. "Sirius—are you sure about this? Are you certain she's a good, loving woman?" I tested.

"Why, of course! Very delicate, she is. She loves that son of hers more than anything—well, except me, but…" he laughed.

"And you're sure she'll be willing to love me, too, even though I'm not of her blood?" I almost sounded demanding.

"Harry, what's go you so concerned? I thought you told me this would be okay?" he asked sternly, referring to last night's conversation.

"I…I am okay…with…this…listen, Sirius, I know who she is—and please, I am begging you to NOT marry her. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure that she was a fraud—her, and her son D.J.!" I shouted, heart beating so loud I was sure that Sirius could hear it, too.

"D.J.?" He scratched his head. "I didn't know he went by D.J.—"

"Yeah, well he does. Demon Jason—"

At this, Sirius burst out in laughter. I fumed at how he just stood there, doubled over in giggles, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Demon Jason?" he finally choked out. "Oh, Harry! Sounds like you've put way too much thought into this!" he smiled, and I instantly felt dumb.

Why had I allowed my imagination to get the better of me? "So…she's not a fraud?" I mumbled.

"Hogwash! And trust me, her son's name may begin with a D, but certainly not for Demon. Really Harry, there is nothing to fret over. I know you'll love Narcissa—"

I gagged as my breath caught in my throat. Narcissa? Was he bloody joking? "Na—Nar—Narcissa?" I exclaimed. "As in Malfoy?"

Sirius nodded as if the name 'Malfoy' played no significance at all. "Mmmhmm," he said.

I wished I could faint. Or die. Or crawl into a hole. Instead, I just stood there, mouth gaping open in utter shock, since my brain refused to fulfill my requests. How hard was it for my brain to register this and let me faint? But no. Now I had to stand there and look like a complete idiot.

"Harry! Now I thought we made an agreement that you would be okay with this," Sirius said at my shocked expression.

I immediately straightened up, but then, my temper surged. "That was before I knew you were going to marry someone that would just so happen to have my enemy as a son! You traitor—you tricked me! You knew Draco and I didn't get along, so you tricked me into saying the marriage was okay. You knew that if I knew beforehand who it was that I wouldn't allow it! I hate you! You can forget your plans because guess what? I refuse to allow you to adopt me!"

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door behind me so hard that the floor under my feet shook in fear. I locked the door and jumped under my covers, only hoping that he wouldn't come follow me.


	3. Finding Out Part 2

I must have fallen asleep instantly after my wiz-call, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up with the sun pouring over me and the wiz-phone still around my head.

It took me a few seconds to drink in my surroundings in order to figure out what was going on. My lights were still on, I hadn't changed into my pajamas…and…

Mum's mysterious outing. It rushed back to memory full force. And before I knew what I was doing, I was marching down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just like I suspected, there she stood, buttering a piece of toast and humming an extremely merry tune. I cleared my throat to yank her off of Cloud Nine.

"Oh, Draco! Morning, sweetie!" she said cheerfully as she glanced up with a smile so wide I could have sworn it couldn't get any wider without becoming permanently stuck.

My stomach turned, my mind re-visiting last night. The same smile, the red gown…the frightening thought of a serious relationship and…oh, my…marriage…!

No. What I'm seeing is just an exaggeration in result to my concern. Yeah…yeah…that's all…right?

"I've made chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast!" she continued happily. So much for knocking her off of Cloud Nine.

I don't ever recall Mum making food. Of course, we also used to have house elves for that. Well, that is until Father went insane, and Mum decided (without my permission, approval, or even _knowledge)_ to free all of them.

"Mum, what's going on?" I asked slowly.

"I have something to tell you, Draco. Please, sit down," she said, her smile fading only slightly, though I could feel how serious this was. Nervously, I sat, hands clenched into fists under the table.

Mum set down her buttered toast, "Well, since your father has been gone, I've been seeing someone."  
I opened my mouth to protest, anger and panic bubbling up, but she held up her hand to silence me.

"And…well…we're engaged."

"Who?" was all I managed to choke out through the shock and fury.

"His name is Sirius. Sirius Black."

At first, I could have sworn the words I'd heard weren't the same ones that she'd actually said. "I—I'm sorry. My hearing must be off. It sounded like you said--"

"Sirius Black? That's because I did. I'm engaged to Sirius Black, honey."

I think in that moment, my brain completely died. It refused to send signals to anything in my body. Mum was talking again but I wasn't hearing any of it. It looked like she'd extended an arm, placed it lovingly on my shoulder, but I couldn't feel it. Everything seemed too…unreal. Any moment, I was going to wake up. I was going to wake up with Father still around, complete with insane, self-punishing house-elves. I was going to wake up and realize it was all a horrible dream. A nightmare. A wild, crazy, completely unrealistic nightmare.

Or maybe I was sick and hallucinating. Whatever this was, a dream or a hallucination, I can tell you that it _wasn't_ reality. It couldn't be reality at all. And I would wake up from it. I _would._

Several heated hours passed before Sirius bothered to talk about it. He did the right thing to wait, though. Anger still weighed heavily on my body, but not nearly as strong as at first, when I might've had the courage to hex something into the next dimension.

The soft knock tapped four times, "Harry, you in there?" he called out stupidly.

I rolled my eyes, "NO!" I shouted, "I'm at Hogwarts!" My voice was drowning in sarcasm, but honestly—where else _would _I be?!

With a faint click, Sirius had managed to unlock the door, hesitantly stepping inside. "Hmm…if you're at Hogwarts, then, why do I see you? Right here, sitting in this room?"

I narrowed my eyes with a dangerous, Slytherin-worthy glare. Sirius stared at the ceiling, then at the blank walls surrounding him, then down to the floor.

He sighed. "Ouch…" he muttered bitterly.

As he made his way to my bed, I moved all the way over to the opposite end. Deep down, I was aware of my immaturity, but at this point, I didn't care. I still couldn't believe what a betrayer he was.

"I don't know…" Sirius sighed. "I don't…" His voice broke. He shook his head miserably, placing his head in his hands.

A part of me told me to scoot over and comfort him, but this was his issue. He'd brought it on himself when he decided to suddenly ruin my, for once, seemingly perfect life.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before he tried again. "I don't know…what to do, Harry. I don't know what I can say to you. It's just…I overestimated you. Forgive me, but I thought you could handle this. I thought you were a trooper that would deal with something like this. I thought that surely you would like this better than living with the Dursleys. I thought…" He shrugged with another defeated sigh. "I thought wrong."

He got to his feet and, without another glance at me, closed the door, and was gone once again. I let out the breath that I'd held at the moment he mentioned the Dursleys. Was it just me, or had he basically implied that I was being…bratty?

I picked up a pillow and angrily launched it at the door. So what if I _was_ being bratty? Why did he have to do this to me? Why?!! Because it wasn't as bad as the Dursleys? That had to be the dumbest reason on Earth. And as far as I was concerned, living with Malfoy was three times _worse_ than the Dursleys.


End file.
